The New Draco
by C-artist
Summary: It has been two years after the last battle and the golden trio lives at Grimmauld place.A new friend has joined them. A simple lunch brings Hermione to bring up a unexpected subject. Draco/Harry slash, Ron/hermione, takes place after DH not the epilogue


_Prologue:_

_It has been one year after the great war ended. Hogwarts was restored and everyone tried to get their life's back on the rails. Many people had lost relatives or friends in the war and the mourning wasn't over for all of them and, though everyone had a shining future ahead of them with hope and peace, everyone would think back at the war most of the time. People had disappeared and never returned and work involving those cases would be spoken about. But even for the golden trio life had gone on and now Harry, Ron and Hermione lived at Grimmauld number 12 and Sena, who suddenly appeared in their life's, lives with them for over a year now. Beginning a new ordinary day, but this day brings a lot of changes as well._

"You know, I wonder what happened to Malfoy, after the final fight, I mean." Said Hermione.

Outside someone raced across the window, Sena got up and looked out of the window.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked, meanwhile she watched the person outside. The person turned around after he saw the house appear and jumped up the few steps to the door. Next, there was a loud knock.

"I'm talking about Draco Malfoy, a guy with white blond hair, grey or icy blue eyes and well, he was sort of our enemy at hogwarts." Hermione replied, while Sena got to the door.

When she opened it the person jumped inside and slammed the door shut, then slid to the ground against it.

" Uhm… Hermione, did you mean this guy?"

Hermione peered around the corner.

" What do you m-? Malfoy! What happened, you look terrible!"

Sena dragged him in his feet and with the help of Hermione to the living room. When they putted him in a chair, Ron and Harry jumped up yelling,

"MALFOY!" both draw their wands and Harry continued, " What's he doing here?!"

Sena ignored them and got a glass of water for Malfoy. She heard Harry talking in his mind, he knew about her gift and so he knew she would hear it, 'Vertiserum!' She knew they wouldn't thrust him, so she obeyed and put a droplet of it in the water, then gave it to Draco.

"Thanks" He muttered and drank.

Then Harry started asking again: " Why are you here?" He was still pointing his wand at Malfoy's head. Sena burst in before Malfoy could answer.

"Stop it, don't you see he's exhausted and hurt? He'll tell it when he wants to tell it!" Draco set down the glass.

"It's okay, they have the right to know," he glanced out of the window and when he saw everything was quiet he started, " I'm being chased by deatheaters."

Ron was half in shock, "But you were one of them!"

"WHAT?! Are you insane? My parents were, but I never joined them!" He snapped and waited for a reaction.

"Why didn't you fire some spells on them or Apparated?" Hermione broke the silence.

"I don't have a wand." Draco brought up his hands, empty handed.

"IF YOU THINK YOU CAN STAY, YOU'RE WRONG!" Harry burst out.

"Potter, do you really want to have his death on your hands? Because I heard that you want to send him out without a wand and while deatheaters are on his heels." Sena stated calmly, but Malfoy was already standing up.

"AS IF I CARE WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO HIM!" Harry was really angry, but Ron and Hermione were hesitating.

"Harry, you can't just deliver him to the enemy, besides if it's because you don't feel safe, then you don't have to worry. He doesn't have a wand and you know about Sena's special gift!" Hermione tried to convince Harry, who was now pissed and walked to the library.

The rest settled down in the living room, letting the blond calm down as the others just finished their lunch. After a while Sena asked if Draco wanted to take a shower, which he answered positively. So they left the room and were about to walk up the stairs, when Harry yelled, "YOU BETTER KEEP AN EYE ON MALFOY ANYWHERE, ANYTIME! AND HE SLEEPS IN YOUR ROOM!"

"Fine!" she yelled back and then walked up the stairs.

"Well, there's the bathroom. When you're done you can take this bathrobe and we'll find you some new clothes. Feel free to use whatever you want." Draco nodded before entering the bathroom and a few minutes later the sound of water was heard. Meanwhile Sena settled down against the wall opposing the bathroom. When the sound of water vanished she waited for Draco to come out of the room, but that didn't happen. Then she saw images, images that could come from your worst nightmare or even worse. She started to feel cold and small, and most of all, alone and scared. Images holding dying people, a particular pair held the most pain and fear. It was of a man and woman, both blond, both pale and both laying motionless on the ground, a shape in the background told the image of an insane man, a maniacal laugh was heard. More pictures showed up of a horrible hunt on the person the pictures came from.

She suddenly realized these images were from the man on the other side of the door and she blocked them out of her mind before opening the door.

Draco was seated on the ground, a towel wrapped around his hips and his hair still dripping from the water. He didn't even look up when Sena entered and when she looked at him she saw silent tears running down his face.

She grabbed a towel from the stack and walked over, dropping it on his head. Then she walked over to the window and tried to distract him with talking.

"You know, I haven't even introduced myself, yet." A silence fell and she continued. "I'm Sena Potter."

"Potter?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, I'm his niece, well second niece I think, but surely family." She smiled a little.

"Potter doesn't have any family."

"That's what he thought, but when I was studying my family tree I found that my father's father had a nephew and that that nephew had a child. But only the nephew was named, James Potter. I knew that he was murdered so I went searching for people who's dad was called James Potter. And so I found Harry."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"A DNA-test does."

"Well, isn't it great? Potter got friends, saved the world and now he has family too." Draco huffed. "Besides if you are a witch then why haven't I seen you at Hogwarts?"

"I lived in America until last year."

"…"

"Do you remember Hermione's words about my special gift?" Sena asked after an uncomfortable silence. She thought about Draco's mind pictures again and couldn't keep it secret that she knew through what he's gone through.

Draco nodded.

"Well, I can see and hear peoples thoughts…" She bit her lip, afraid the man in front of her would be angry. "I saw the images you played in your mind…"

"WHAT?! YOU'VE BEEN READING MY MIND WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!" Draco yelled angrily, a glare on his face.

"NO, no! really, it is nothing like legilimency! Look-" But Draco cut her short.

"IT IS! YOU'VE BEEN READING MY MIND!"

"No! Just listen!" Sena saw that he would keep his mouth shut and gave her an opportunity to explain. "Thank you, now…Imagine you are in a room full of people…" He nodded slightly and Sena smiled. "All those people are chattering with each other and you don't. Even when you don't what to, you keep hearing flashes of those conversations. Do you get it?"

"That isn't like reading minds, so why explain it like that?" He sneered.

"Just listen, idiot! Look, I hear and see people their thoughts like they are just talking out loud. I don't take effort for it and it's hard to get used to."

"Then block them out of you're mind, that shouldn't be so hard." Draco replied scolding.

"I have to concentrate to do that, put effort in it. You know, like Occlumenty. It's not like I want to hear everything, but I do…especially when just one person is around."

"…" A silence fell, in which Draco looked away and then faced his lap again. "Fine, it isn't like I have anything so why keep my memories private?" He said softly, absentmindedly.

"They were horrible, Draco…I would breakdown when I would live through something like that…"

"…" He kept silent and she saw he closed his eyes, grimacing.

Sena pushed herself from her place and walked over. He looked up and she stretched her hand out. He grabbed it and pulled him up. _'God, he's so light!'_ went through her head. "You can use the blue bathrobe, let's find you some clothes." Making Draco's old ones disappear with a flick of her wand.


End file.
